


Love me harder

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Daddy Kink, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Teenager Charles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles lebte seit dem Tod seiner Mutter bei seiner Tante Magda und deren Lebensgefährten Erik. Bislang hatte er nicht gewusst, wie es war eine richtige Familie zu haben. Denn sein Vater hatte die Familie früh verlassen und seine Mutter war ebenfalls nie für ihn da. Somit fühlt er sich zum ersten Mal wirklich geliebt und beschützt. Doch was passiert, wenn er keine familäre Liebe für Erik empfinden kann, weil das, was er für ihn empfindet ganz anderer Natur ist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster Versuch etwas in der Art Daddy!Kink zu schreiben, also bitte seid gnädig. Falls das hier überhaupt jemand liest ...
> 
> Und für eine ganz besondere Freundin von mir, die sich das hier schon lange gewünscht hat. <3

Charles wurde 16, als Es begann.

Das Rasen seines Herzens, wann immer er Erik sah. 

Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, wann immer sie sich beiläufig berührten. 

Das unbekannte Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, wenn er daran dachte wie es wäre, wenn sie sich anders berührten … 

 

Seit drei Jahren lebte Charles nun bei der Familie seiner Mutter. Diese war damals verstorben und somit hatte ihre Schwester Magda die Vormundschaft für ihn bekommen. Dabei mochte er seine Tante, sie war ihm mehr Mutter, als seine wahre es je gewesen war. Und doch - nachdem diese merkwürdige Veränderung nun in ihm stattfand - empfand er sie mehr als eine Art Feind. 

 

So kam es, dass, als er sich eines Abends in das Haus schlich, er etwas mitbekam, dass er wohl nicht mitbekommen sollte. Magda war in letzter Zeit öfter und immer länger im Büro, seit sie so einen komischen Fall hatte. Was Charles natürlich zu gerne ausnutzte, um auch bis spät in die Nacht hinein mit seinem besten Freund herumzuhängen. Denn auch wenn Erik ihm gegenüber sehr viel aufmerksamer war als Magda, war sie sehr viel strenger. 

 

Als Charles also lautlos zum Treppenansatz, am Wohnzimmer vorbei schlich, hörte er plötzlich ein leises Keuchen. Hart schluckte er. Innerlich forderte er sich auf nach oben in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Doch er war neugierig, denn da das Auto seiner Tante nicht in der Einfahrt stand, war sie nicht da … 

 

Zögerlich schlich er zum Wohnzimmer, nur um vorsichtig um die Ecke zu linsen und dann die Hitze durch seinen Körper strömen zu spüren. Auf dem Fernsehergerät sah er eine Sexszene mehr als grafisch dargestellt. Sich auf die Lippen beißend, beobachtete Charles zuerst noch wie der junge Mann hart in die Frau stieß. Allerdings bemerkte er auch, dass er dabei mehr auf den Typen achtete, als auf die Frau. Erneut ein leises Keuchen, aber es war nicht von dem, was sich dort abspielte, sondern … 

 

Ruckartig zog Charles den Kopf zurück und presste seinen Rücken gegen die Wand. Mit brennenden Wangen blickte er an sich hinab, zu der Beule in seiner Hose und presste dann die Hand dagegen. Alles in ihm kribbelte und zog und brannte. Schließlich konnte er einfach nicht anders, als erneut in das Wohnzimmer zu sehen und dann diesmal direkt zu dem Sessel, auf dem Erik breitbeinig saß und seinen mächtigen Penis massierte. 

 

Charles spürte wie sein eigener Penis begann härter zu werden, als sein Blick sich auf die pralle Erregung fixierte. Die langen Finger, die ihm so oft schon sanft durch die Haare gestrichen hatten, lagen nun unbarmherzig um den dicken Schaft geschlungen, der im flackerten Licht des Pornos obszön vor Feuchtigkeit schimmerte. Und für einen Moment stellte sich Charles vor, wie es wäre diese weiße Nässe weg zu lecken. Genauso wie er es schon mal in einem Porno gesehen hatte. Nur, dass es die Frau war, die dem Mann einen blies und kein Mann dem Anderen. 

 

Dann blickte er zu Erik selbst, der sich auf die Lippen gebissen und die Augen angestrengt geschlossen hatte. Er sah so … so wundervoll aus. Dann wurde sein Stöhnen kehliger und Charles sah erneut zu der mächtigen Erregung, als Eriks Finger sich beinah hart nach oben über den dunkelroten Schaft schoben und zwei lange, weiße Spritzer über seinen Oberkörper verteilte. “Hmmm…” Eriks lustvolle Geräusche waren fast anregender als alles andere und doch biss sich Charles hart auf die Lippen, als sein eigener Penis plötzlich wie wild in seiner Hose pulsierte und er kurz darauf die Nässe dort spürte. 

 

Bevor er noch weiter die weißen Tropfen aus der dunkelroten Eichel pulsieren sehen konnte, fuhr Charles herum und lief so leise wie nur möglich die Treppe hoch, in das Badezimmer, welches direkt in sein Zimmer anschloss. Dort schob er seine Hose hinab und schmiss sie in die Dusche, ebenso wie seine Shorts. Dann machte er das Wasser an, nur um sich kurz darauf unter den heißen Strahl zu stellen und dann die Hand um sein erneut hartes Glied zu schlingen. 

 

Für gewöhnlich versuchte er nicht zu masturbieren. Aber jetzt … 

 

Alleine der Gedanke wie groß Erik war … und wie ungezügelt er aussah … so mächtig … 

“Hng!” Charles kam innerhalb weniger Berührungen so heftig, dass er auf die Knie sank und die Stirn gegen die kühlen Fliesen lehnte. Das war … 

 

Nein, das war nicht gut. 

 

~*~

 

“Hey, Kleiner. Du warst schon wieder so lange weg, oder?” Charles fuhr ein wenig zusammen, als Erik - mit einem Grinsen in seiner Stimme - in die Küche trat. 

 

“Ich …” Charles drehte sich ein wenig mehr zum Toaster, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Schwanz nicht hart werden würde. Er hatte alleine heute morgen schon drei Mal seine Ladung verspritzt und das schrie nach einem Problem. 

 

“Kein Grund nervös zu werden, du weißt, ich petze nie.” Damit fuhr Erik ihm mit einer Hand zärtlich durch die braunen Haare und Charles wurde rot. “Hey … alles okay?” Besorgt blickte Erik ihn an, als dieser neben ihm stand, um sich ebenfalls ein Toast zu machen und Charles blickte ihm etwas unsicher in die Augen. 

 

“Klar. Was soll sein?” Erik runzelte die Stirn und hob dann eine Hand, an seine Stirn, sowie die Wangen. 

 

“Sicher? Du bist ganz heiß.” Und ich werd gleich noch heißer, dachte Charles mit brennenden Wangen und schüttelte zuerst den Kopf für diesen Gedanken, eh er nickte und dann schluckte. 

 

“Ja, ja, nur … ich muss los.” Damit nahm er sich seinen Rucksack. 

 

“Ohne Frühstück?” “Was - eh - ja, klar, kannst du haben, ich hab sowieso keinen Appetit.” Ohne Erik nochmal anzusehen, rauschte Charles aus der Haustür und atmete dort erstmal tief durch. Dann lief er los zur Schule. Gott, er musste unbedingt etwas gegen diese Gefühle unternehmen. 

 

~*~

 

Das Vorhaben jedoch sollte sich schwieriger herausstellen, als er geglaubt hatte. Schließlich kam es zum Äußersten, als Magda eines Samstags bei ihm an der Zimmertür klopfte und ihn bat ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen. Bisher war es nur einmal zu so einem Gespräch gekommen. Und Charles fürchtete das Schlimmste, denn das letzte Mal war, nachdem sie ihm mitteilte, dass seine Mutter gestorben war. 

 

Das Schlimmste annehmend, folgte er ihr schließlich und blinzelte ein wenig, als er Erik, sowie den Rabbi dort sitzen sah. Ein beinah amüsiertes Grinsen - welches er jedoch noch rechtzeitig unterdrücken konnte - zwang sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sah, dass der Rabbi genau dort saß, wo Erik vor fünf Wochen heftig abgespritzt hatte. Schließlich setzte er sich neben Erik, da er sich dort am Wohlsten und Entspanntesten fühlte. Beinah sofort, legte dieser die Hand in seinen Nacken und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. Ob der Mann wusste, wie gern er es hätte, wenn Erik ihn mittels dieser Berührung den Kopf in den Schoß zog, damit er ihn dort durch die Hose lecken konnte? Dem sanften Ausdruck nach zu urteilen wohl nicht … 

 

“Charles, ich weiß, dass du nicht jüdischer Religion bist, aber … also … wir machen uns Sorgen, du könntest vielleicht Probleme haben.” Ja, ich werde von deinem Lebensgefährten geil, dachte Charles und runzelte leicht verwirrt die Stirn, als Magda die Hand auf sein Knie legte und sanft lächelte. 

 

“Was für Probleme?” Magda öffnete kurz den Mund, nur um dann zu Erik zu sehen, dann zu dem Rabbi. 

 

“Also … du bist so zurückgezogen seit einigen Wochen und … natürlich bist du nun in einem sehr … eh … schwierigen Alter, aber … wenn es etwas gibt, dass dich belastet … du kannst immer mit uns reden. Auch mit Rabbi Fein.” Aufmunternd lächelte Magda und nickte dann. Beinahe, als glaubte sie ihn damit zum Reden zu bekommen … 

 

“Du willst wissen, was mich die Wochen abgelenkt und beschäftigt hat? Der Schwanz deines Freundes, der hier im Wohnzimmer sitzt und sich zu irgendwelchen Pornos einen runterholt.” Für einen Moment stellte er sich vor, Das zu sagen. Doch dann schüttelte Charles nur lächelnd den Kopf. Soweit wie es ging, mit Eriks Fingern in seinem Nacken, die immer noch dort lagen, wie brennende Fesseln. “Es ist nichts. Ich … denke nur darüber nach wie ich mein College finanzieren soll, mehr nicht.” 

 

“Ach, Honey.” Magda lächelte liebevoll und drückte sanft sein Knie. “Das brauchst du doch gar nicht. Zum Einen hat deine Mutter bereits alles abgesichert und zum Anderen bekommst du sowieso ein Stipendium.” Charles biss sich leicht nervös auf die Lippen. Es war zumindest das, was ihm fast genauso sehnsüchtig auf der Seele brannte, wie die Begierde nach Eriks Schwanz. Zumal sie noch nie darüber gesprochen hatten. 

 

“Na ja … ich … ich wollte nicht nach Harvard.” Überrascht sah Magda ihn nun an. Es war das College seiner Eltern gewesen. Somit hatten wohl auch alle angenommen, dass er dorthin gehen würde. Schließlich lächelte seine Tante wieder und neigte den Kopf. “Okay und wo willst du dann studieren?” 

 

“Oxford.” Damit schaffte er es wirklich, dass alle ihn überrascht anblickten. Nun - alle außer Erik, dessen Finger sich kaum merklich um seinen Nacken festigten, bevor sie zwischen seine Schulterblätter glitten und dann gänzlich verschwanden. “Okay, also ich glaube das ist eher eine Familienangelegenheit. Rabbi Fein …” 

 

Die beiden Männer verschwanden und Charles blieb mit Magda zurück, die etwas traurig wirkte. Dann aber nickte sie. “Nun, das … ist deutlich … wie lange denkst du schon so?” 

 

“Ein paar Monate.” Magda seufzte tief und fuhr sich mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht. Schließlich nickte sie und lächelte, auch wenn es sehr traurig wirkte. 

 

“Dann ist es so. Du sollst wegen mir nicht … du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen, Charles. Egal um was es geht. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du hoffentlich!” Charles schluckte plötzlich und fühlte sich furchtbar. In all den letzten Wochen, ja Monaten hatte er sie so kühl und abweisend behandelt. Und warum? Weil er scharf auf ihren Freund war … Plötzlich begannen seine Augen etwas zu brennen und er nickte. “Ich dich auch, Mum.” Damit umarmten sie sich und Charles sagte sich, dass Schluss sein musste. 

 

Dass er Bi war, war ihm schon lange bewusst. Das Einzige was er nun brauchte, war Ablenkung und er würde Erik vergessen. Nur so konnte er seine Familie zusammen halten. 

 

~*~

 

Die Ablenkung fand er zumindest schnell in seiner Biologieklasse. Aber nicht in einem Mitschüler, doch seinem Lehrer. Professor Shaw war … streng, aber irgendwie zog ihn das ungemein an und somit begann Charles all seine Aufmerksamkeit, die er sonst Erik schenken würde, ihm. Es war Freitag und die letzte Stunde, als Charles seine Sachen am Schluss zusammen packte und gerade zur Tür wollte, als Shaw ihn zurückrief. “Charles, eine Minute.” 

 

Er sah zurück zu Hank, der ihn besorgt musterte, doch winkte Charles nur lächelnd ab. Schließlich ging er einen Meter zurück, als Shaw auf die Tür deutete. “Mach sie zu, sei so lieb.” Und für eine Sekunde zögerte Charles, denn in seiner Stimme war etwas … Doch dann nickte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er zurück zum Lehrerpult ging, wo Shaw sich vom Tisch abstieß und mit dem Stuhl etwas zurück rutschte. “Komm her.” 

 

“Bitte?” Seine Wangen begannen etwas zu brennen, bei der Art, wie Shaw ihn musterte und dann die Beine leicht spreizte. “Ach, spiel nicht den Unschuldigen, Charles. Ich hab deine Blicke bemerkt. Die Art, wie du mich ansiehst …” Hart schluckte er, nur um zögernd den Rucksack fallen zu lassen und dann zu Shaw zu gehen. Seine Beine wackelten, als er vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Dann griff Shaw nach ihm und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. “Ja … genauso, mein Süßer.” 

 

Charles schluckte hart, bei der Art, wie Shaw in sein Ohr wisperte und dann eine Hand zwischen seine Beine schob. Automatisch wurde er hart und drängte sich gegen die tastende Hand. “Hmm, da ist aber jemand sehr begierig, was?” 

 

Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm, als Shaw seine Hose öffnete und dann mit den Fingern direkt in seine Shorts glitt. “Und schon so nass … das mag ich.” Charles biss sich hart auf die Lippen und seine Finger krallten sich unweigerlich in das schwarze Sakko seines Lehrers, als dieser seinen Schwanz raus holte und dann kräftig massierte, bevor er seine Vorhaut zurückschob und mit dem Daumen etwas rau darüber fuhr. “Soll ich dich jetzt schon kommen lassen?” 

 

Fragte Shaw ihn dunkel und Charles nickte nur atemlos. Doch dann änderte sich das Bild vor seinen Augen und es war nicht mehr Shaw, es war Erik und bevor er es verhindern konnte kam er heftig in Shaws Hand. Dieser machte einen leicht empörten Ton, eh er sich etwas mehr zurücklehnte und dann zwischen ihnen blickte, auf seine eigene Beule. Charles konnte nur fassungslos dorthin blicken, eh er mit zittrigen Fingern die Hose des Mannes öffnete und dann schluckte. Er war … nicht annähernd so groß wie Erik. Aber sehr dunkel, sehr dick und Charles leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, bevor er mit den Fingern vorsichtig das heiße Fleisch berührte und Shaw leise stöhnte. “So unsicher noch …” 

 

Charles schauderte und tat dann wie er es wollte … 

Und es sollte nicht das letzte Mal sein. 

 

~*~

 

Nach diesem Freitag begann seine endlose Obsession gegenüber Erik langsam abzuklingen, so dass er sich wieder sehr viel entspannter um den Mann bewegen konnte. Er konnte wieder die langen Finger in seinen Haaren ertragen, ohne sofort hart zu werden. Genauso hatte er keine Probleme mehr sich mit ihm abends einen Film anzusehen, ohne sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre auf seinen Schoß zu rutschten und ihn zu küssen. Obwohl … vielleicht log er sich da selbst bei Letzterem was vor. 

 

Schließlich lief seine kleine Affäre mit Shaw bereits über einen Monat, als dieser ihn plötzlich zu sich nach Hause einlud. Zuerst zögerte Charles. Doch dann stimmte er dem doch zu, nachdem er sowieso wieder alleine mit Erik wäre und er somit nur wieder in purer Sehnsucht innerlich verbrennen würde. Da konnte er auch diese Sehnsucht befriedigen. Wenn auch mit Shaw … 

 

“Ahhh…” Charles stöhnte atemlos und laut in das Kissen, als Shaw über seine Öffnung leckte und sein Glied begann zu tropfen. Das war … das sollte sich doch nicht so geil anfühlen oder? Doch dann schob der Mann seine Zunge in ihn und Charles kam auch schon hart auf den Laken. Atemlos schmiegte er seine brennenden Wangen in das Kissen und schnurrte, als Shaw über seine Pobacken küsste. Dann aber schoben sich seine Finger zwischen diese und Charles versteifte sich. “Sh, entspann dich, ja. Das wirst du lieben!” 

 

Charles spürte seine trockene Fingerkuppe in sich gleiten und biss sich auf die Lippen. “Nein, das … das ist nicht …” 

 

“Du musst dich nur entspannen, ja?!” Charles jedoch verspannte sich nur noch mehr, je tiefer er in ihn eindrang und schüttelte dann den Kopf. “Nein, ich … au! Hör auf!” 

 

“Oh Gott!” Entnervt knurrte Shaw und zog seinen Finger grob zurück. Dann stand er vom Bett auf und warf Charles seine Kleidung aufs Bett. “Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich dich ficke?” 

 

“Ich … ich hab … noch nie.” Shaw öffnete den Mund, dann aber verdrehte er die Augen und deutete auf sein Glied. “Das heißt nicht, dass du es nicht mal ausprobieren kannst oder?” 

 

Charles setzte sich ungläubig auf und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. Fassungslos schnaubte sein Lehrer. “Echt? Zuerst machst du mich ganz scharf mit deinen Blicken und dem dauernden Gelecke deiner Lippen, dann lässt du mich die ganze Arbeit machen und dann darf ich dich nicht mal ficken? Unglaublich. Ich hoffe du wohnst nicht all zu weit von hier.” Damit verließ Shaw das Schlafzimmer und Charles starrte ihm nach. Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, bevor er sich hastig wieder anzog und dann aus dem Haus floh. 

 

Auf der Straße ging er den Fußweg entlang, nur um zu erkennen, dass er ja mit dem Bus gekommen war und dieser würde nicht mehr fahren, so spät in der Nacht. Er könnte also entweder zu Fuß gehen oder sich ein Taxi nehmen. Allerdings hätte er niemals genug Geld um von einem Stadtrand zum Nächsten zu fahren … geschweige denn laufen, was bedeutete … 

 

Sich langsam beruhigend, holte er sein Handy raus und rief Zuhause an. Charles dachte nach dem fünften Klingeln darüber nach einfach nach Hause zu laufen. Immerhin war es schon kurz vor elf … “Ja?” 

 

Eriks Stimme klang etwas belegt, woraufhin er vermutete, dass dieser bereits geschlafen hatte. Charles schluckte die Tränen hinab, bevor er zögernd begann. “Erik … kannst du … mich vielleicht abholen?” 

 

“Charles? Ja-ja, sicher. Was ist los, ist dir was passiert, Kleiner? Wo bist du?” Charles presste die Lippen zusammen, als die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Schließlich brach ein Schluchzen aus ihm hervor, bevor er es verhindern konnte und sagte dann nur die Straße, wo er sich befand. “Okay … ich bin sofort da, bleib einfach am Telefon, okay. Ich bin gleich da, ja?” 

 

“Okay.” Charles fuhr sich über sein Gesicht, bevor er sich auf einen niedrigen Steinwall setzte und dann das Telefon fester umfasste. Er schämte sich so fürchterlich. Nicht alleine wegen Shaw, aber dass er gerade Erik nun anrief. Im Hintergrund hörte er etwas Rascheln, dann Türen und ein Piepen. “Ich bin schon im Wagen, ja? Es wird alles gut, Kleiner, ich bin gleich da.” 

 

Während der Zeit, in der Erik ihm beruhigend über das Handy sagte, wo er sich befand, fragte sich Charles, was er sich in all den Wochen nur vorgemacht hatte. Das war keine Obsession. Er war verliebt in Erik. Deswegen konnte er mit Shaw nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt experimentieren. Doch … ihn in sich zu haben, war undenkbar. Er wollte nämlich nur einen so tief in sich. “Charles, ich biege jetzt in die Straße ein und … bin da.” 

 

Inzwischen weinte Charles auch schon nicht mehr, doch als er etwas wackelig und noch zittrig in Eriks BMW einstieg, fühlte er sich fürchterlich unreif und schämte sich umso mehr. Schließlich, nachdem Erik nicht losfuhr, blickte er zaghaft zu ihm und erkannte, wie eindringlich Erik ihn anblickte. “Charles … wer wohnt hier?” 

 

Charles schauderte. Erik war immer so lieb und freundlich, lustig und nur sehr selten klang er streng. Dann drehte sich Erik mehr in seinem Sitz, eh er mit der rechten Hand sanft durch Charles’ Haare fuhr, doch im Nacken schoben seine Finger sich tiefer und bevor er bemerkte was Erik da tat, entblößte dieser seinen Nacken. Den Mund öffnend, starrte Erik gegen seinen Hals, eh er Charles anblickte und er sofort den Blick beschämt zur Seite wandte, heraus aus Eriks sanften Griff. “Welches Haus, Charles?” 

 

Automatisch hob sich sein Blick auf das mit dem weißen Gartenzaun, als sich Erik bereits abschnallte und aus dem Wagen stieg. Sofort folgte Charles ihm. “Erik, nein, bitte, das war ganz anders!” Er schaffte es Erik einzuholen und die Hände gegen seine Brust zu stemmen. Doch schob Erik ihn nur sanft zur Seite, bevor er die Treppen hochjagte und dann gegen die Haustür donnerte. Etwas verzweifelt hob Charles die Hände übers Gesicht und hielt den Atem an, als die Haustür aufging. “Ich sagte doch, du sollst dich verpis- ...” 

 

Was auch immer Shaw noch sagen wollte, ging unter, als Erik ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht schlug, so dass sein Lehrer nach hinten weg in das Haus stolperte. “Sie perverses Dreckschwein, was haben Sie mit ihm getan?!” 

 

“Nichts … Gott, was zur …” Charles rannte schließlich Erik nach, nur um dessen Arm festzuhalten, als dieser über Shaw kniete um ihn erneut ins Gesicht zu schlagen. 

 

“Erik, bitte, bitte hör auf. Es war nicht so, wirklich. Bitte … bitte hör auf.” Er blickte Erik unter Tränen an, der schrecklich zwiegespalten wirkte. Unter Charles’ Händen waren seine Muskeln und Sehnen beinahe hart wie Stahl und er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Shaw aussehen würde, sollte er Erik nicht abbringen könnten, seine Wut an ihm auszulassen. Dann aber nickte Erik und stand von Shaw auf. “Sie … sie werden von meinem Anwalt hören!” Schluchzte Shaw wütend, während Erik ihm in die Seite trat und nickte. “Zu gerne, Sie Dreckschwein. Ich bin mir sicher, er vertritt Sie, wenn ich Sie wegen Missbrauch von Schülern anzeige!” Damit schlang Erik seinen Arm um Charles und zog ihn sanft mit aus dem Haus. 

 

~*~

 

Sobald sie Zuhause waren, wollte Charles nur noch duschen, woraufhin er wortlos aus dem Auto stieg, das Haus betrat und in sein Zimmer floh, wo er ins Badezimmer ging und sich auszog. Charles wusste nicht wie lange er geduscht hatte, doch irgendwann wechselte das Wasser von heiß, auf eiskalt und er beschloss, dass es lang genug war. Etwas schlampig rubbelte er sich trocken, eh er sein Oxford T-Shirt anzog, was ihm fast drei Nummern zu groß war, sowie Shorts. Dann putzte er sich die Zähne, als ihm etwas bewusst wurde. Nach allem was er mit Shaw gemacht hatte … geküsst hatten sie sich nie. 

 

Und obwohl er absolut nichts romantisches gegenüber seinem Lehrer empfunden hatte, so hatte er wenigstens gedacht, dass dieser ihn … vielleicht mochte. Doch am Ende war er zu nichts mehr gut, als zum Ficken. Er war nur froh, dass er nie soweit gegangen war. Nachdem er sich die Haare zurück gebürstet hatte, tapste er aus dem Badezimmer, nur um etwas überrascht zusammen zu zucken, als er Erik auf seiner Bettkante sitzen sah. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, dass dieser noch in seinem Pyjama war. 

 

“Es tut mir leid.” Hauchte Charles, als auch seine Augen wieder begannen zu tränen. Wortlos schüttelte Erik den Kopf und hob dann einen Arm, woraufhin Charles ohne zu zögern zu ihm ging und sich von ihm auf den Schoß ziehen und umarmen ließ. Hart und doch sehr zärtlich hielt Erik ihn, während eine Hand auf Charles’ Rücken lag und die andere sanft durch seine nassen Haare strich. “Shh, nicht doch, mein Kleiner. Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Nichts davon war deine Schuld.” 

 

“Doch …” Schluchzte er leise und presste sich enger an Erik. Gott … er roch und fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. “Doch, ich … ich wollte …” Langsam lehnte sich Erik etwas aus der Umarmung und strich Charles dabei sanft ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn, während er ihm tief in die Augen sah. “Was wolltest du, Charles?” 

 

Etwas unsicher senkte Charles den Kopf und schluckte. Dabei strich Erik ihm zärtlich die Tränen vom Gesicht und küsste ihn dann auf die Stirn. “Ich … wollte das, was er mit mir gemacht hat. Nur … nur als er … nur eben keinen … nicht mit ihm.” 

 

Charles hatte noch nie mit jemanden darüber gesprochen, was er für sexuelle Begierden hatte. Daher war er auch sehr unsicher. Aber er wusste was er wollte. Somit nickte Erik  und es überrascht ihn einfach nur - obwohl auch wiederum nicht, da Erik ihn bisher immer verstanden hatte - wir ruhig er reagierte, das zu hören. “Nun, du bist … ja auch noch jung. Aber denkst du nicht, dass du niemanden in deinem Alter dafür findest? Ich meine … du bist nicht nur der Klügste, sondern auch sehr beliebt an deiner Schule, Charles. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dort jemand wäre, der sich glücklich schätzen würde, mit dir zusammen sein zu dürfen.” 

 

Damit strich Erik ihm erneut durch die Haare, dann über seinen Nacken, sowie seine Wange und lächelte ihn sanft an. “Und dabei ist es doch egal, ob es Mädchen sind oder Jungen. Du musst dich damit nur wohl fühlen, Charles.” Erik lächelte etwas mehr, dann lehnte er sich wieder zu ihm und küsste seine Schläfe ... “Du bist so ein lieber Junge, Charles …” … seine Wange ... “Es ist unmöglich, dass niemand dich bisher bemerkt hat.” Mit diesen Worten glitt Eriks heißer Atem über seine Lippen, doch dann lehnte dieser sich etwas von ihm und strich ihm erneut durch die Haare und über die Seite mit der anderen Hand. Erst da fiel Charles auf, dass Eriks Fingerknöchel blutig und geschwollen waren. Etwas erschrocken keuchte er auf und griff nach seiner Hand. “Erik …” 

 

“Das ist nicht so wild.” Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Charles aus seinem sanften Griff und stand dann auf. Sanft zog er Erik zu sich ins Badezimmer, wo er ihn auf den Badewannenrand drückte. “Doch, das ist es. Mum wird durchdrehen, wenn sie das sieht.” Dann, nachdem Charles Salbe gefunden hatte, wandte er sich ruckartig zu Erik und starrte ihn erschrocken an. “Du… du wirst ihr aber nichts sagen oder? Ich meine …” Sanft schüttelte Erik den Kopf und Charles entließ entspannt den Atem. Dann setzte er sich neben Erik auf den Rand und nahm dessen Hand sanft in seine. “Gut. Danke … für alles. Ich meine … dass du mich abgeholt hast und, dass du … also das mit Shaw …” 

 

Eigentlich müsste Erik nichts davon machen. Er wäre ja nicht mal sein Onkel. Er war nur mit Magda zusammen, doch nicht verheiratet und an sich hatte er damit keinerlei Verpflichtungen. Aber er war so lieb zu Charles, wie noch Niemand zuvor. Immer kümmerte er sich um ihn, egal um was es sich handelte. Als Charles vor drei Jahren noch vollkommen verwirrt und unsicher darüber war, wie er nun ohne richtige Eltern aufwachsen würde, war Erik da. Er erzählte ihm, dass auch er sehr früh seine Eltern verlor und von da an begann ein stummes Verständnis zwischen ihnen zu wachsen. Wann immer Magda nicht da war, war es Erik. Und wenn er sich nur zu Charles an den Küchentisch setzte, wenn er Hausaufgaben machte und sich dann darüber amüsierte, dass Charles ihm mehr über die Aufgaben beibringen könnte, als andersherum. Es war so schön, ein männliches Vorbild zu haben, denn sein eigener Vater hatte sie verlassen und dann kam Kurt, doch er war niemals … aber Erik … irgendwie schon, aber auch wieder nicht. Denn es fühlte sich nie richtig an, ihn wie Familie zu sehen. Dafür waren seine Gefühle ihm gegenüber auf körperlicher Basis einfach zu intensiv. 

 

Vorsichtig säuberte er zuerst die verwundeten Knöchel mit einem feuchten Waschlappen, wobei Erik jedoch ganz still blieb. Auch, als er die Salbe sanft einmassierte, rührte sich Erik kein Stück. Gott, er hatte unglaubliche Hände, dachte Charles und wurde wieder rot. “Also … da wäre niemand, der dir das geben könnte, was du dir wünschst?” Fragte Erik leise neben ihm und Charles schluckte. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten etwas zwischen Eriks langen Finger und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. “Nein … niemand.” 

 

“Das klingt aber schon so, als wäre da jemand. Und warum versuchst du es nicht?” Charles spürte wie seine Kehle sich verengte, aufgrund der Traurigkeit, die in ihm hochkam. Schließlich ließ er Eriks Hand sanft los und sah zu ihm hoch. “Weil er gewiss nicht interessiert ist.” 

 

Ungläubig schüttelte Erik etwas den Kopf und fuhr mit seiner gesunden Hand zärtlich über Charles’ brennende Wange. “Was macht dich da so sicher?” Unweigerlich lehnte er sich etwas gegen die sanfte Berührung, in Eriks große Handfläche, wobei seine Wimpern etwas flatternd über dessen Haut glitten. “Weil er bereits jemanden hat.” Hauchte er schließlich und sah Erik dann in die Augen. 

 

Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als Eriks Hand auf seiner Wange verweilte und seine Fingerspitzen sich etwas auf seinen Hinterkopf schoben. “Unmöglich.” Wisperte Erik plötzlich und lehnte sich dann zu ihm hinab. Charles fragte sich, ob er wieder halluzinierte, als Eriks Finger gänzlich seinen Nacken umfassten und er ihn dann auf den Mundwinkel küsste. Und dann konnte Charles es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er drehte den Kopf gänzlich in Eriks Griff, in seine Richtung und somit dessen Lippen über seine glitten, bevor sie sich etwas deutlicher auf seine pressten. 

 

Automatisch fielen seine Augen zu und Charles öffnete etwas den Mund, als sie sich erneut küssten und Erik etwas den Kopf neigte, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Charles hatte schon Paare beobachtet, die sich küssten, aber es selbst zu tun … Genießend seufzte er in den Kuss.

 

Ihm wurde etwas schwindelig, je länger sie sich küssten und je leidenschaftlicher es wurde. Plötzlich legten sich Eriks Lippen gänzlich auf seine und beinahe synchron öffneten sie den Mund, als Charles Eriks Zungenspitze sachte über seine Lippen tippen spürte. Ein leises, sinnvolles Geräusch entkam ihm, bevor Erik sich ruckartig zurückzog und dann aufstand. Für einen Moment fürchtete Charles, er wäre zu Sinnen gekommen. Doch dann zog Erik ihn hoch und hob ihn kurz darauf auf die Waschbeckenablage. “Wie kann dich niemand wollen?” Wisperte Erik rau, eh er ihn erneut küsste und Charles erneut seinen Mund öffnete. 

 

Doch dieses Mal tastete er ebenfalls etwas scheu mit seiner Zunge vor, nur um Eriks zu berühren und dann zu spüren, wie sein Penis beinah sofort begann an zu schwellen. Er stöhnte ungehemmt in den Kuss, woraufhin Eriks Zunge sich mehr an seine schob und Charles die Arme um den starken Nacken schlang. Seine Beine spreizten sich willig und als Erik sich dazwischen positionierte, spürte er endlich dessen mächtige Härte. “Erik!” 

 

Charles stöhnte atemlos seinen Namen und drängte sich etwas sehnsüchtig an seinen Schwanz, woraufhin Erik genussvoll keuchte und dann mit einer Hand unter Charles’ Shorts strich. “Du fühlst dich so gut an, Charles.” Lange, sehnige Finger schlangen sich um seinen Penis und Charles warf den Kopf zurück in den Nacken. Sinnlich bewegte Erik seine Hand, während seine Lippen über Charles’ Hals glitten. “Die Dinge, die ich mit dir tun möchte …” 

 

“Ja … ja, bitte!” Charles hob sein Becken etwas an, als Erik ihn schneller massierte. “Alles, ich will … Erik, ich will dich so sehr!” Erik knurrte leise gegen seine Haut, dann zog er sich etwas zurück und leckte sich über die geschwollenen Lippen. “Charles, mein Kleiner, ziehe dich bitte aus und lege dich aufs Bett.” 

 

Hart schluckend nickte Charles und ging mit wackeligen Beinen in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort drehte er sich vor dem Bett zu Erik, der im Türrahmen stehen blieb und ihn beim Ausziehen beobachtete. Dann setzte er sich auf das Bett, eh er in die Mitte glitt und Erik willig, aber schüchtern anblickte. “Und jetzt … fasse dich an. Ich will wissen, wie du dich berührst, wenn du an mich denkst.” 

 

Charles wurde erneut knallrot. Dann aber nickte er und schob das Kissen so, dass er Erik ohne Probleme beobachten konnte, als er mit einer Hand in seine Haare glitt, wo er sich etwas festhielt, während die andere sein Glied umfasste und er die Hand feste, aber langsam bewegte. Dabei zog er hin und wieder seine Vorhaut so weit zurück, wie es begann zu ziehen und doch noch erregend war, bevor er die Finger etwas kräftiger nach oben hin schob, womit die ersten Spermatropfen aus seiner Spitze perlten. “Erik!” Er wisperte lustvoll seinen Namen und biss sich dann auf die Lippen, als er sah, wie dieser die Hand in die Hose geschoben hatte und deutlich schnell, seinen Penis massierte. “Ich will ... oh Gott, bitte, Erik … ich … ich will ihn sehen.” Er biss sich hart auf die Lippen und drückte seinen Schaft unten etwas ab, um nicht zu früh zu kommen. Er wollte zuerst Eriks pralle Länge sehen. 

 

Erik stöhnte nun ebenfalls leise und trat dann langsam auf das Bett zu. Viel zu weit weg, vor dem Bettende, blieb er schließlich stehen und schob sich ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen, die Hose soweit hinab, dass sein Schwanz hinaussprang und Charles spürte den das erste Pulsieren, seines eigenen Penis, bevor er seinen Druck etwas erhöhte und sich angespannt auf die Lippen biss. 

 

Anders als sein eigener Penis, war Eriks beschnitten. Doch nun, konnte er ihn viel besser sehen und Gott, er war so lang, so dick, so dunkel, so … bevor Charles überhaupt verstand, was er tat, ging er auf die Knie und krabbelte etwas zum Fußende. Unsicher sah er zu Erik hoch, der ihn deutlich atemlos musterte. Dann öffnete Charles seinen Mund willig und leckte über Eriks nasse Spitze. “Hmm … bitte … nimm dir, was du willst.” Schnurrte Charles und schloss dann genießend die Augen, als Erik ihn im Nacken griff - beinah wie damals - nur deutlich bestimmter und dann seinen Penis sanft zwischen Charles’ Lippen schob. 

 

Erneut fiel ihm auf, wie wenig er von Shaw gelernt hatte. Und doch erregte ihn das hier sehr viel mehr. Alleine Eriks Geschmack war sehr viel … süßer. Nicht ganz so bitter. Genießend stöhnte er um die Spitze, um ihn dort mit der Zungenspitze zu necken. Dann zog sich Erik etwas zurück, eh er seinen Penis wieder in seinen Mund schob und dessen Finger sich tiefer in Charles’ Haar vergruben. “So ist es gut, mein Kleiner. Du bist so hungrig danach mich zu schmecken, ja?” Charles stöhnte lauter und begann zu saugen, wann immer Erik sich etwas zurückzog. Dabei presste er seine Zungenspitze gegen die Vene auf Eriks Unterseite, die plötzlich dicker wurde, eh sie begann zu pulsieren und Charles die ersten kräftigen Spritzer auf seiner Zunge spürte. Automatisch schluckte er. Doch dann zog sich Erik etwas aus seinem Mund zurück und zog ihn sanft an seinen Haaren zurück, so dass das Meiste von seinem Saft auf Charles’ Hals landete. 

 

Die heiße, klebrige Feuchtigkeit auf seiner bloßen, nackten Haut zu spüren, war es schließlich, wie Charles selbst abspritzen ließ. Dabei öffnete er laut stöhnend den Mund und ließ sich dann von Erik kurz darauf leidenschaftlich mit Zunge küssen. Dann sanken sie zusammen auf sein Bett und Eriks lange Arme legten sich beschützend um ihn. “Du bist perfekt, mein Kleiner.” 

 

“Dein.” Hauchte Charles etwas müde und schmiegte sich enger an Erik, der ihn auf den Kopf küsste. “Ja, mein Charles.” 

 

~*~

 

Als Charles am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, glaubte er zu erst, dass alles nur ein böser, wundervoller Traum wäre. Doch dann spürte er den starken Arm, der unter seinem Kopf lag, sowie die drängende Härte, die zwischen seinen Schenkeln ruhte und nicht seine eigene Morgenlatte war, die bereits unangenehm und fordernd nach Erlösung schrie. “Du bist so süß, wenn du schläfst.” 

 

Charles schauderte etwas, als Eriks deutlich verschlafene und raue Stimme in sein Ohr wisperte. Zuerst dachte er an seine Tante, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja seit gestern auf einer Tagung außerhalb der Stadt war. Denn er wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde, sollte sie sie beide im Bett zusammen erwischen … Doch der Gedanke wurde regelrecht aus seinen Gedanken verbannt als Erik ihn begann im Nacken zu küssen und er dabei dessen Bartstoppeln gegen seine Haut kratzen spürte. Gott … das fühlte sich so heiß an, dachte Charles und er stöhnte leise auf. “Sag mir, mein Kleiner, was willst du?” 

 

Er schluckte hart, als Erik ihn sanft auf den Rücken drehte und ihm dann intensiv in die Augen sah. “Dich.” Antwortete Charles, wobei sich seine Wangen wieder röteten und Erik einen beinah frustriert, verzweifelten Laut machte und sich dann über ihn positionierte. Dabei verlagerte Erik sein Gewicht auf einer Hand, die er neben Charles’ Kopf auf dem Kissen abgestützt hatte, während die andere sanft über seine Wange strich. “Weißt du eigentlich, wie wahnsinnig du mich seit Monaten machst, wann immer du rot wirst?” 

 

Unsicher schüttelte Charles den Kopf und spürte die Hitze nur noch deutlicher in sein Gesicht schießen, als Eriks feuchte Spitze über seine Hüfte rieb. “Du hast keine Ahnung … wie oft ich mir vorgestellt habe, dich endlich unter mir zu haben.” Damit lehnte sich Erik zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn sinnlich auf die Lippen, woraufhin Charles eine Hand in seinen Nacken schob. Dann löste sich Erik und küsste über seinen Hals. Sofort fiel ihm ein, dass dieser dort zuvor gekommen war und wurde erneut rot. Allerdings war da noch die wage Erinnerung, wie ihn Erik noch gesäubert hatte, bevor sie richtig eingeschlafen waren … Trotzdem. “Du bist so makellos, so unschuldig und perfekt.” Wisperte Erik rau gegen einen von seinen Nippeln, bevor er darüber leckte und dann daran saugte. 

 

Atemlos stöhnte Charles auf und kniff die Augen zu. Sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Lust und Erregung. “Bitte … bitte, Erik!” 

 

Sanft wurden seine Beine als nächstes gespreizt und Charles öffnete halb die Augen, nur um zu sehen, wie Erik ihn aufmerksam musterte. “So wunderschön.” Hauchte Erik leise und küsste dann seine viel zu schlanken Innenschenkel. Physisch gesehen war Charles schon immer sehr schmal und klein gewachsen. Seine Haut hatte immer schon einen sehr hellen Taint, worauf sich immer so schnell Sommersprossen bildeten, kaum dass er eine Minute Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt war. Doch so, wie Erik ihn liebkoste, meinte Charles zu glauben, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte. Dass er ihn wirklich … schön empfand und das brachte ihn dazu - vollkommen anders zu Shaw - sich vollkommen zu entspannen. 

 

“Ja … oh Gott, Charles!” Er spreizte seine Beine weiter, als Eriks große, raue Handflächen über seine langen Beine, über seine Innenschenkel glitten. Dann löste sich Erik kurz und als nächstes wurde Charles ohne große Anstrengung an den Hüften hochgehoben und zwei Kissen schoben sich unter seinen unteren Rücken, woraufhin sein Becken auf beinah Augenhöhe mit Erik war, der immer noch zwischen seinen Beinen kniete. 

 

Mit brennenden Wangen sah er, wie sein Glied sich bereits zur vollen Größe aufgerichtet hatte und nur darauf wartete endlich kommen zu dürfen. Doch Erik schien etwas Anderes im Sinn zu haben, als er Charles’ Pobacken sanft auseinander zog und sich dabei zu ihm lehnte. Charles hielt den Atem an, als er seinen heißen Atem an seiner Öffnung spürte und kniff dann die Augen zu, als dessen Lippen sich dort zuerst dagegen pressten, bevor seine Zunge folgte und Charles aufstöhnte. Das fühlte sich so vollkommen anders an als mit Shaw. Mit Erik war alles so … sehr viel liebevoller. 

 

“Gott … ist es das, was du willst, mein kleiner Liebling?” Charles biss sich auf die Lippen, bevor er langsam nickte. “Ja, ja, bitte … bitte, Erik! Ich brauche … ich will dich.” Erik entließ einen rauen, dunklen Laut gegen seinen Steiß, bevor er von dort auf, zu seinen Hoden leckte und dann wieder hinab über seine Öffnung, wo er mehr Druck ausübte und ihn mit der Zungenspitze penetrierte. Dabei zuckte Charles’ gesamter Körper erregt zusammen. Doch schlang Erik seine Finger um die Basis seines Penis, bevor er kommen konnte und Charles bog den Rücken automatisch etwas durch, gegen seine Zunge, die begann tief in ihn zu stoßen. Nur zu deutlich rieb dadurch Eriks Morgenschatten an seiner empfindlichen Haut zwischen seinen Pobacken und doch hatte Charles noch nie so viel Lust empfunden, wie alleine dadurch. 

 

Dann schob sich plötzlich etwas Feuchtes und Dickeres in seine Öffnung, unterhalb von Eriks Zunge und Charles’ Fuß, der bisweilen auf der Matratze geruht hatte, zuckte ein wenig in die Höhe. Dabei zog Erik den Kopf etwas zurück und machte ein amüsiertes Geräusch, bevor er Charles’ Bein sanft festhielt und ihn amüsiert ansah. “Das war doch erst der Anfang, mein Kleiner.” 

 

Mit diesen Worten, schob sich Eriks Zeigefinger tiefer in ihn und Charles fielen die Augen zu, als ein heftiges Kribbeln durch seinen gesamten Unterleib fuhr und er im nächsten Moment auch schon heftig kam. Dann jedoch spürte er heiße Lippen, die sich um seine pulsierende Spitze legten und seinen Saft regelrecht aus ihm heraussaugten. “Ahh … Ahhh … Eh-riiik!” Charles krallte seine Finger in Eriks dunkelblonde Haare, als dieser seinen gesamten Penis regelrecht hinabschluckte und dann erneut um ihn schluckte, als Charles erneut kam. Dabei fuhr sein Körper etwas auf, bevor er zurück auf die Matratze sank und den Rücken durchbog, als sich ein zweiter Finger in ihn schob. Erst sehr langsam zog sich Erik von seinem Glied zurück und küsste seinen Körper dann hoch. “Und du schmeckst auch noch so rein und unschuldig.” Atemlos blickte Charles in Eriks dunkle Augen. “Willst du wirklich noch mehr?” Wurde er schließlich gefragt und Charles nickte sofort. 

 

“Alles, Erik. Bitte … ich brauche dich in mir.” Damit sank Eriks Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge und Charles erzitterte bei dem Gefühl von Eriks langen, rauen Fingern, die begannen in ihn zu stoßen. Binnen Sekunden, wurde Charles wieder hart und begann sich gegen die stoßenden Finger zu bewegen. Kurz darauf drängte sich ein Dritter, feuchter Finger in ihn und Charles schlang die Beine um Eriks Hüfte. Es brannte ein wenig und doch fühlte es sich so gut an, so … so geil. Und es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Natürlich hatte Charles herum experimentiert. Wobei er auch schnell wusste, wie geil es sich anfühlte, wenn er sich etwas kurz vor dem Orgasmus in den Po schob. Und wie heftig sich seine Muskeln um seinen Finger zusammenziehen konnten … 

 

Aber noch nie hatte er sich so voll angefühlt, so geweitet und Gott, es war so gut. Und als er glaubte, es ginge nicht mehr, schob Erik noch einen Finger in ihn und Charles stöhnte atemlos seinen Namen. “Gott … so eng.” Keuchte Erik rau gegen seinen Hals, wo er ihn zärtlich biss und leckte. “Aber du machst das perfekt, mein kleiner Liebling.” Charles bog den Rücken erneut etwas durch, als Erik begann mit den Fingern in ihn zu stoßen. Sein Glied begann erneut zu tropfen und Charles war sich nicht sicher, wie er all das aushalten sollte, ohne erneut zu kommen. 

 

Doch dann entzog sich Erik zärtlich Finger, für Finger aus ihm zurück, was ihn leise vor Sehnsucht wimmern ließ. “Schon gut … ich bin ja da und gleich in dir …” Raunte Erik leise und stemmte sich damit neben seinem Kopf ab. Kurz darauf spürte Charles seine nasse, brennend heiße Spitze an seiner zuckenden, geweiteten Öffnung und stöhnte rau auf, als sich die heiße Erregung begann in ihn zu schieben. 

 

In einer Sache hatte Shaw recht. Charles liebte es. Jeder Zentimeter, durch den Erik tiefer in ihn glitt, tiefer als dessen oder seine Finger es je könnten, wusste Charles, dass das hier pure Sünde war. Denn nichts auf der Welt, das rein war, würde sich so gut anfühlen, wie Eriks Schwanz in ihm. Dann blickte er zu Erik auf, der den Mund etwas geöffnet, aber die Augen hart geschlossen hatte und dabei aussah, als würde er selbst gleich in Charles kommen. “Oh … Gott! Du bist so … so eng, Charles, so perfekt.” 

 

“Erik! So groß! Bitte … bitte fick mich!” Seine Hände krallten sich unnachgiebig an Erik, der sich langsam zurück zog, nur um tief in ihn zu stoßen. Nicht hart, aber vorsichtig und trotzdem war es so gut! Erzitternd drängte sich Charles ihm mehr entgegen Woraufhin Erik ihn an der Hüfte festhielt und ihn etwas dunkel, anblickte. “Charles.” Dann aber zog sich Erik erneut zurück und als er in ihn stieß … 

 

“Ahh … ja!” Charles bog den Rücken durch, während seine Hände sich in seinen Nacken krallte. Immer und immer wieder, immer fester begann Erik in ihn zu stoßen, woraufhin seine Beine sich fester um Eriks schmale Hüften schlangen, bevor er plötzlich heftig kam und dabei seinen Namen stöhnte. Eriks Griff um seine Hüfte, wurde dabei so hart, dass Charles sich sicher war, es würde blaue Flecken geben und doch störte ihn das nicht. Gott, er wollte … 

 

Ein letztes Mal stieß Erik hart und tief in ihn, nur um dort zu verweilen und Charles spürte das heftige Zucken in sich, sowie eine sich ausbreitende, feuchte Hitze. Eng pressten sich ihre Körper von Kopf bis zu ihren Becken zusammen und es war wirklich … Es war so schön, so perfekt und Charles war überwältigt von dem Moment … 

 

“Ich liebe dich.” Wisperte, eh er es verhindern konnte, woraufhin Eriks Kopf auf seine Schulter fiel und Charles einfror. Doch dann begann Erik seinen Hals zu küssen und seufzte gegen seine Haut. “Oh mein süßer, kleiner Charles. Ich liebe dich auch.” 

 

“Ab-Aber … was ist mit … mit meiner Mum - ähm … Magda?” Erik runzelte beinah verwirrt die Stirn. “Ich meine … wenn sie das rausfindet, wird sie mich hassen!” Charles hob die Hände an sein Gesicht, während Erik diese jedoch wieder sanft von dort wegnahm und den Kopf schüttelte. “Nein, nein, mein Liebling. Das kann sie doch gar nicht. Und wird sie auch nicht. Niemals.” Sanft strich ihm Erik durch die Haare und Charles schmiegte sich eng an ihn, als er leise schniefte. 

 

“Aber du bist … doch mit ihr zusammen.” Erik lachte leise in seine Haare, bevor er ihn auf die Stirn, sowie die Schläfe küsste. 

 

“Mein kleiner Liebling. Deine Tante und ich sind bereits seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr zusammen. Wir haben uns schon davor auseinander gelebt gehabt.” Charles blinzelte. Dann aber spürte er wieder wie seine Augen begannen zu tränen. “Ihr habt euch wegen mir getrennt?” 

 

“Nein. Oh, mein Kleiner, nein.” Sanft küsste Erik ihn auf die Lippen, während seine langen Finger zärtlich durch seine Haare glitten. “Nein, schon sehr viel früher funktionierte es schon nicht. Aber ich wollte ihr mit dir helfen. Und ich wollte auch für dich da sein. Weißt du noch, was ich dir über meine Kindheit erzählt habe? Dass damals … niemand für mich da war? Das wollte ich so einer reinen, unschuldigen Seele wie dir nicht antun. Also blieb ich und das war auch gut so. Denn ich könnte mir niemanden vorstellen, bei dem ich lieber wäre, als bei dir.” 

 

Charles biss sich etwas auf die Lippen. “Also … ist das hier … nicht nur eine Affäre?” Erik blinzelte. Dann aber lächelte er wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, mein kleiner Liebling. Dafür bedeutest du mir zu viel.” Erleichternd löste sich alle Anspannung von ihm und Charles lächelte glücklich. Niemals … Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass er mit Erik eine Chance hätte. Dafür schien alles einfach zu verworren. Doch jetzt … Charles war zum ersten Mal komplett glücklich.

 

~*~ Fünf Jahre später ~*~

 

Charles beendete mit leicht brennenden Wangen seine Rede auf der Bühne, während er in einer Hand sein Diplom hielt und die andere nervös an seiner Robe zupfte. Er war Abschlussbester seines Jahrgangs an Oxford geworden und - laut Eriks Worten - musste er natürlich eine Rede halten. Schließlich applaudierten die Leute im Saal, während er nur noch verlegener wurde. Ganz besonders, während Erik rief, dass ‘das sein Junge wäre’. “Wow, Charles …” Wisperte ihm Moira ins Ohr, während sie von der Bühne gingen, zu ihren Angehörigen. “Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Dad so heiß ist.” 

 

Charles schluckte und wurde etwas rot. Schließlich kam Erik vor ihm zu stehen und schlang die Arme eng um ihn, bevor Charles seine eigenen Arme um dessen Nacken schlang und ihn dann küsste. Nachdem er sich von ihm löste, sah er zu Moira die sprachlos erstarrt war. “Erik ... ist nicht mein Vater. Er ist mein Freund.” 

 

“Charles! Gott, ich bin so stolz auf dich!” Magda kam nun ebenfalls auf ihn zu und sofort rauschte er in ihre Arme. Er war immer noch so groß, wie damals zu seinem 16. Aber es war ihm auch egal. “Hey, Mum. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr kommen konntet.” 

 

“Machst du Witze? Erik hätte deinen Abschluss niemals verpasst. Er war aufgeregter als ich.” Charles lächelte etwas verlegen und griff hinter sich, nach Eriks Hand, die seine sofort zärtlich umschloss. Kurz darauf schlang sich auch schon Eriks Arm um seine Hüfte und er war Zuhause. 

 

Er würde lügen, würde er sagen, es wäre nicht schlimm gewesen, Magda von ihnen zu erzählen. Ihre erste Reaktion, war Erik die Nase zu brechen. Dann jedoch, direkt danach spielte sie sogar mit dem Gedanken Erik rauszuwerfen. Allerdings hatte Charles dann damit gedroht, ebenfalls auszuziehen. Denn auch wenn er sie furchtbar liebte, Erik gehörte einfach dazu! Doch mit der Zeit - und vielen Regeln, wie dass sie keinen Sex haben sollten - was zu mehr Regelbrüchen führte, als alles andere - begann es zu funktionieren. Nur als er dann nach Oxford ging, wurde es für ihn erst so richtig schlimm. Denn Erik fehlte ihm ungemein. 

 

Natürlich flog er in den Ferien nach Hause, doch musste er dabei erkennen, dass Erik nicht mehr bei seiner Mum wohnte, sondern in der Nachbarschaft. Was damit jedoch zwar praktisch war und doch fühlte er sich ein wenig zerrissen. Denn … die meiste Zeit verbrachte er dadurch eben mit Erik. 

 

“Na kommt. Lass uns Essen gehen und danach will ich wissen, was du für Pläne hast.” Magda lächelte ihn glücklich an und Charles spürte sein Herz vor Freude anschwellen. Er hatte seine Familie nicht verloren. Er hatte sogar das Gefühl, sie wäre enger geworden! Glücklich lächelte er Erik an, der ihn voller Stolz musterte und wie früher, zärtlich durch die Haare strich, eh er seine Schläfe küsste. “Ich liebe dich, mein Kleiner.” 

 

“Und ich dich, Erik.” 

 

~*~ Fin ~*~

 


End file.
